1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in containers and perimeter seals usable therewith, and more particularly, to containers of a two piece construction having two shells and a continuous sealing member which is capable of being disposed between the two shells for providing a fluid type seal and preferably a liquid tight seal therearound.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous situations in which containers must be sealed in a water tight condition so that the contents of the containers are not subject to any humid environment or liquid submerged condition where the contents could be destroyed or seriously damaged by the presence of a liquid, such as water. Containers of this type find widespread application in environments where the containers may be submerged in a body of liquid or otherwise where they may be stored in space for substantial periods of time where water damage might result. In many cases, containers of this type find widespread use in the electronics industry where it is important to maintain an atmosphere of constant humidity within the container and more importantly to preclude any water seepage into the container which could otherwise destroy the electronic components.
Many of the containers which are used for this purpose are two-piece containers that is, containers having pairs of shells such as an upper container shell and a lower container shell. The two shells are adapted for mating disposition upon one another and for this purpose, are provided with opposed rim sections which cooperate to permit inter-engagement of the two shells. Thereafter, the shells may be held together by any suitable means, such as screws, snap rings or the like.
In many cases, manufactureres have attempted to install a conventional O-ring seal between the two container shells in order to provide a liquid tight interior compartment. However, an O-ring seal merely fitted between a pair of shells having flat abutting rims is not an effective sealing means. There have also been proposed container constructions comprised of a pair of shells in which one of the shells has a rim section provided with a U-shaped or similar channel to receive an O-ring seal. The other of the shells may be provided with a flat peripheral rim section to bear against and provide a sealing contact with the O-ring seal. While this latter construction is more effective than that previously described, it nevertheless does not constitute a truly effective sealing arrangement.
In order to obtain a truly effective sealing arrangement between a pair of shells of a container, it has been necessary for container manufacturers to resort to the construction of entirely new containers. Heretofore, there was no effective perimeter seals for effectuating a true water tight seal between two existing container shells so as to obtain a water tight sealed container.